


Some fun

by Multifangirl69



Series: 100 Kinks [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking on dick, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Vasquez lets out some long build up frustration on Rhys.





	Some fun

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this a weeks ago, but deleted it when I decided to do the 100 Kink collection. I just wanted to repost it, because I wanted to upload the fanfiction in a certain order  
> This is supposed to be for the kink Asphyxiation, not the best choice probably, buuuuut whatever :'3
> 
> Please enjoy~

Jack finally figured out why he knew Vasquez. Rhys barely listened, all his attention fixated on the man in front of him. The hologram besides him laughed, encouraged him to use the new information to spite Vasquez a little. No word dropped from his lips. Instead he kept starring, waiting and observing how the man with the gun stopped and turned.

"We could have been a great team," he pronounced. For a moment Rhys expected the gun to drop.

"A team with wallethead? Who wants that?" Jack laughed behind Vasquez, his blue hand ghosting over the dark hair as if he was trying to grab it.

"I agree." Rhys stepped forward, ignoring the way Jack pouted in disappointment. "I could have learned so much from you."

Vasquez stilled, starring back into the mismatched eyes with something sparking in his own. Something Rhys couldn't quite place. He didn't have time to think. All he could focus on was using the short lived moment of Vasquez dropping his defense.

But his hand wasn't fast enough and the man pulled the gun away, just in time for Rhys to lose balance as he grabbed onto nothing. Jack continued to laugh above him as he tumbled to the floor. Cold and hard against his body, sending shivers down his spine with the drop in temperature.

"You almost got me there." Another mocking voice, overbearing Jacks laughs with equally taunting scoffs. Rhys couldn't fully process as he felt his hairs being yanked back, the foreign hand pulling him up on his knees.

"Almost. But this is why I'm on top and you're not." Vasquez held Rhys in place, kneeling, head tipped back to make him see how he was towering over him. Rhys robot hand pulled at the wrist pressing against his scalp. His other one digging into the other mans thigh, a talon grip, but not enough to hurt through the black pants.

"He got you now! At least you tried, cupcake," Jack huffed, chest puff against his crossed arms, a smirk curling his lips.

"You actually look quite nice down there," Vasquez mused, pulling Rhys attention away from the holographic man. The fire in the mismatched eyes hasn't subsided, but that just made it even more exciting to see his enemy in a position like this.

"Maybe I should have some fun before we wrap this shit up." Rhys expression dropped as the long fingers tightened their grip on his hair and Vasquezs other hand put the gun back into its holster. His guts twisted with every potential outcome drifting through his mind. 

It got stuck on the most likely as the mans free hand roamed over his crotch. Still, the realization only came slowly, everything inside him denying what was about to happen. 

But that stopped working at the sound of the pants zipper and immidiately Rhys started to struggle against the hand pulling at his hair.

"Stop! Don't you fucking dare!" he screamed, uselessly pushing the man above.

"No use, cupcake. Shit, he's bold." Jacks words just made it worse. His idol was going to watch and that alone was humiliating enough.

Or maybe it was a weirdly faint comfort, at least the thought of it send blood places where it shouldn't go right now.

"Be a good boy, yeah?" Vasquezs forced Rhys attention back on him again. The mismatched eyes widened at the sight of the mans cock getting stroked to full hardness. There was no way he had to overcompensate with his big gun back in the desert.

Vasquezs let go of his dick and pushed his thumb between Rhys trembling lips, prying his mouth open. At least enough to force his way inside. He didn't even leave enough time to think about biting, a sudden thrust forward making the one kneeling choke. 

The taste of salt and something bitter overwhelmed Rhys senses too fast. He almost didn't feel the ache in his jaw as his lips were forced wide open around the thick shaft. His nails scratched at the thigh, soft fabric not giving in underneath. Spit pushed out with Rhys gagging around the cock, coating his lips and chin.

"Shit, boy. I'm jealous. You're taking this so well," Jack praised. His words bubbled up heat in Rhys stomach, warmth he didn't need right now. Of course his body would react this way to Handsome Jack complimenting him. Even for something like this.

"Look at you, Rhys. So pretty," Vasquezs purred above him, both hands gripping at the back of his head. Rhys couldn't fight against the way he was held steady. It was too hard to breath, too hard to concentrate on everything but the thrusting cock in his mouth. His nostrils flared with every shaky inhale, just enough to keep him conscious. Not enough to stop his vision from blurring and his body trembling in faint panic.

Above him Vasquezs groaned with every deep push, obviously indulging how Rhys throat tightened through the struggling breaths taken and the way his tongue kept moving against the shaft. More spit dripped from the corner of his mouth, glistening in the shallow lights on his flushed skin.

"If I wasn't fucking dead and instead alive and well in his position, you would fucking beg to choke on my cock," Jack drawled close to Rhys ear, his deep chuckle cutting through the haze. Rhys held onto the way the mans voice made him shiver despite the pain and shame.

"Close...I-I'm so close..." Vasquezs groaned above, his thrusts picking up speed, ramming deep and fast enough to leave no space to breath anymore. Rhys clawed at the mans legs as dark spots danced across his vision. His desperate attempts of cries were muffled around the merciless cock choking him.

Fascinated, Jack watched the way Rhys eyes rolled back. Tears coated the flushed cheeks, more and more rolling as Rhys head shook with need for air. 

Vasquezs fingers tightened around the brown hair, white knuckled under the pressure. His hips snapped forward once again and then stilled as Rhys was forced to feel the loads of cum run down his throat. His nose was burried in the thick, dark pubic hair, the smell combined with the lack of oxygen making him light headed. Dizzy. Like he was floating above the abyss.

He almost lost consciousness, but just as he was about to embrace the darkness, Vasquez pulled out. Desperately Rhys held himself up with flesh and robot fingers clawing at the mans pants as he filled his lungs with deep, shaky breaths. Nausea crawled in his stomach, overwhelming the boiling heat.

"Amazing." Jack sounded impressed, definitely excited. "If only I had my real body...what a shame."

Rhys could only drop his hands to the floor, starring at his fingers clenching und loosening as if fighting between punching Vasquezs and giving up. At least the cold from the ground below his flesh palm soothed his burning body.

"You're going to regret this..." he managed through the throbbing ache in his jaw.

"I should have done this much earlier. When we get back to Helios, I give you a promotion for being my personal cock warmer," Vasquezs barked above him, a taunting mix of amusement and mockery dripping with the words. He pulled the gun back out and forced Rhys back on his feet.

Rhys just let him. Only Jacks praises, how good he had been, kept him from trying to kill the man right on the spot. At least he liked the way his idols voice right at his ear made him shiver. With that he could probably endure whatever Vasquez was planning with him on Helios.


End file.
